<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Camellia by saeransboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989494">Camellia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saeransboy/pseuds/saeransboy'>saeransboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Language of Flowers, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, idiots to lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:22:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saeransboy/pseuds/saeransboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You knew from the start that Ray wasn't a very bold person. From the very moment you met him, his insecurity seeped through. Worrying over whether you'd like your room, how he said that no one listened to him… it only grew more and more obvious over time. You found it cute, the way he would stutter and stumble over his words around you.</p><p>Despite how adorable it was, his current roundabout way of showing his infatuation with you was growing rather tiring.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Camellia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You knew from the start that Ray wasn't a very bold person. From the very moment you met him, his insecurity seeped through. Worrying over whether you'd like your room, how he said that no one listened to him… it only grew more and more obvious over time. You found it cute, the way he would stutter and stumble over his words around you.</p><p>Despite how adorable it was, his current roundabout way of showing his infatuation with you was growing rather tiring. No, you weren't tired of him, but it was so… obvious. Every day at the same time, without fail, he'd bring you a flower, well-tended and beautiful. "It made me think of you", "I thought it would look even better held in your hands", "it suits you". Each flower came with another reason and an underlying compliment. You were welcome to ask anything about it, but Ray would always dodge your questions about the meaning. Not that you needed to ask; you knew exactly what they meant.</p><p>Upon hearing about his love for flowers, you had begun to research meanings, hoping to push past those walls of self-hate and uncertainty he had built up, the ones that made you feel so out of his reach. Instead, it enlightened you to the code he had been hiding in plain sight around you.</p><p>As sweet as it was, receiving such secretly meaningful gifts, it hurt to think that Ray saw this as the only way to express his feelings for you. You understood he was scared; his hands were never still, he could never meet your eye for too long, and there was always some underlying energy he carried, like a frightened and lost child. But being as infatuated with him as you were, it was still frustrating that he couldn’t be open and admit his love for you.</p><p>It wasn’t as if you had been subtle about your feelings. Taking every opportunity that arose, you would slip your fingers between his, or step just a little bit closer to him. Sweet words were so lovingly laced into every conversation you had. Despite this, he always looked so uncertain, like he was reading a language he didn’t understand, and each encounter would end with more self-depreciation from him and seemingly no progress made.</p><p>With the dance you two did around each other slowly gnawing away at you, you decide to take matters into your own hands. You shoot Ray a quick and perhaps a bit too eager text — “Can you come by as soon as possible? I’ve been thinking about you today.” — and fall back onto the bed, the silky soft pink sheets, finding some comfort in the faint floral scent. </p><p>It isn’t long until you get a response, your phone buzzing next to you. Rolling over, you snatch it up, eyes scanning over the words.</p><p>“Of course!<br/>
I didn’t upset you in any way, did I...?<br/>
I hope not...<br/>
I’m on my way now.”</p><p>Your heartrate picks up for multiple reasons. He’s coming by now?! He rarely responds this quick, not unless he initiates the conversation. Why did he have to suddenly be free now? You didn’t have a solid plan. But... it had been awhile since you had met face to face, and you really missed him.</p><p>Trying to collect all of the emotions swarming around in your head, you straighten yourself up in the mirror, combing your fingers through your hair and adjusting your clothes.</p><p>Your hasty preparations are still a bit too slow, a knock sounding at the door as you desperately try to brush aside an unruly strand of hair. Despite expecting him sooner or later, you can’t help but jump. Rushing over, you take a deep breath before opening the door, offering up your best smile.</p><p>As usual, Ray stood there with a sheepish grin, a lovingly put-together bouquet in hand. Red and pink camellias, you noted.</p><p>“Ray! Come in, please. I didn’t expect you so soon!” Already he looks apologetic, lowering his head and tightening his grip on the bouquet as he passes you.</p><p>“Ah, sorry, should I have taken longer...? I was actually on my way when you messaged me. I was going to leave these outside your door, so you wouldn’t have to see me...” Your smile falls at this. His savior must have instilled some kind of self-doubt in him; every time he came by and said something along those lines, it traced back to her. You don’t press that issue, instead going to comfort him.</p><p>“I’m glad I caught you when I did, then. I’m always happy to see you, Ray. And I would’ve felt horrible if I accidentally damaged these stepping outside... red and pink camellias, right?”</p><p>Ray’s face lights up, all traces of insecurity fading as you redirect the conversation. “Yes! I saw them during my walk and couldn’t stop thinking about you, so I thought I should give you some.”</p><p>Deciding now was the best time, you take a step towards him, tracing your fingers over the petals. “Red camellia... ‘you’re a flame in my heart’, and...” Turning your attention towards the pink petals, “‘I long for you’. Such pretty flowers.”</p><p>When you turn your gaze back up to him, his face is pale other than his red-tinted cheeks, an expression of pure panic contorting his features. Wide mint eyes stare back into yours. </p><p>“I— I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have chosen them, you must be disgusted, I should go—“ You catch him by his sleeve before he can run back to the door, being careful not to pull him as you do. The last thing you wanted was for him to panic him even more.</p><p>“Please stay! I’m not upset. Just... sit down and let’s talk.” Despite his panic, he reluctantly lets you lead him over to the bed, taking a seat at the very edge. He still looks ready to run at any moment, so you take his hand as you settle next to him. </p><p>“How... long? I-I mean, how long have you known?” You smile, tracing your thumb over Ray’s hand at his slight trembling and earning a shiver. As much as you tried to remedy it, he was still quite unused to positive physical contact.</p><p>“I’ve known for a while now,” you reply, “I was never bothered. I think it’s cute.” He floundered, his lips parting to speak, but closing when he realizes he can’t come up with a good response. You continue.</p><p>“I would’ve stopped you if I was uncomfortable, but I enjoy it. I only started reading about flowers because of you. I-I wanted an excuse to talk to you more, and see you happy. I wouldn’t have done that if the feeling — this feeling,” Your fingers brush over the flowers still clutched tightly in his hand like a lifeline, “wasn’t mutual.”</p><p>Ray’s cheeks impossibly redden at your confession, his eyes wandering your face for any sign that you’re lying. When he’s only met with shy sincerity, he seems to relax. </p><p>“I’ve... felt the same for some time now.” His voice comes out shaky, uncertain, as if one wrong step would make you turn on him. Feeling your own cheeks heat up, you entwine your fingers with his. His eyes still wander your face, though for what reason you aren’t quite sure.</p><p>“I could tell. I thought I had done something wrong at first, because you seemed so nervous around me. I’m glad I didn’t.” He gives you a genuine smile. It was awkward, like he wasn’t quite used to making such an expression, but it makes your heart flutter.</p><p>A bit curious, you follow his still roaming gaze, tracing it back to... your lips. Did he want to kiss you? It made sense; while physical touch always felt strange to him, he seemed to passively seek it out with you, craving it but never asking for it directly.</p><p>Deciding to give him what you both want, you turn towards him, your hand gently caressing his face. As he did with any touch, he froze at first, slowly melting into your hand. You bring your head closer, stopping just an inch away. When his eyes widen, only breaking away from yours to give a single glance down towards your lips, you close the distance. </p><p>It’s soft, gentle, and sweet — a lot like him, you thought to yourself. There was a bit of roughness, his lips being a bit chapped, but it makes the kiss feel all the more special. He doesn’t return it, not at first... or for the next three seconds. Instead you feel hands reluctantly shoving at your shoulders. You move back immediately; had you read his signs wrong? Did he really not want this? Was he—</p><p>“A-Are you sure? You don’t have to kiss someone like me, I’m such an airhead compared to y—“ </p><p>Your lips meet again, silencing him. The kiss isn’t as soft this time, filled with your unspoken adoration for him, laced with passion. This time, he reciprocates. He’s by no means confident or skilled, but feeling his lips press against yours was like heaven.</p><p>You pull away only when you need to, your lungs aching for a breath. He chases your lips for a moment, and you wholeheartedly believe that he wouldn’t have pulled away until he passed out. Needing to be as close as possible, he rests his forehead against yours, sighing softly. You reciprocate. The room is quiet, tranquil. </p><p>For once, things are peaceful for Ray. You can tell from his soft breaths, the lack of tension in his body, and the small smile on his lips when you peek one eye open: he truly feels safe and content. </p><p>You were happy to be that sanctuary for him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was technically supposed to be from the pov of my cmc but i decided this works too &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>